Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Lost Andalus
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- A.J. and some of his friends spend winter in Lost Andalus. They gain some precious memories and experiences. They learn more about A.J. and his skills. Written in Ramadan '05. Eid Al-Adha '08 gift.
1. Sight of Snow

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Lost Andalus  
Episode 1: "Sight of Snow"  
Ramadan '05/Eid Al-Adha '08 Gifts**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

"We're here." A.J. remarked.

"We beat the snow this time." Simon commented.

"We'll see if falling this year." Stan smiled.

"Misterim said that winters in Lost Andalus were peaceful; enjoyable, and memorable." A.J. smiled.

Stan nodded. "That's true."

"How do you know?" A.J. asked.

"I was behind the door." Stan shrugged.

"It would be great to be away from Algeria." Helen smiled.

"So this is how Lost Andalus looks like." Alex nodded.

"I've never seen it in the winter." Amanda remarked.

"It must be majestic." Alex agreed.

"Eoo! The grass is dewy." Grace commented.

"Moisture." A.J. chuckled.

"Maybe Rain." Helen shrugged.

"It's great to be in a place you don't need to look over your back every now and then." Sapmon sighed.

"It's great to be Juvenile again." Ememon remarked.

The soul-warrior copedam all nodded, agreeing.

"So where are we going to sleep tonight?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. shrugged. "As far as we know, it could snow tonight."

A.J. was in his imperial uniform. A.J.'s shirt was black with a shooting star in dark green in the center. His shoes were owl shoes. His boxer was black with dark green strips vertically. He wore a black leather jacket. At its right side it had the divine crest of myths; flag of Algeria, and owl symbol outlined onto it, in dark green lines. He still wore his bandanna; gloves, and belt.

"So indoors then?" Equalmon asked.

Snow started to fall.

"Wow. Definitely indoors." A.J. nodded.

"It might not stick." Amanda complained.

A.J. shrugged. "We might never now until tomorrow. Lost Andalus has been wondrous so far. It was made by our crescentian ancestors after all."

"Yeah but the time here goes with which timing?" Alex asked.

"Probably as same as back home." A.J. shrugged.

"24 hours then." Alex sighed.

"Are you two coming or what?" Amanda asked, from Emerald Mansion entrance...

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	2. A Night to Remember

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Lost Andalus  
Episode 2: "A Night to Remember"  
Ramadan '05/Eid Al-Adha '08 Gifts**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Winter in Lost Andalus:_

The group reached Lost Andalus before the snow fell. The snow started falling after they arrived. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"What do we do now?" Simon asked.

"I know what we all can do." Stan grinned.

Samantha sweat-dropped. "I know where this is going."

"Are you against it?" Stan asked.

Samantha sighed. "Honestly no. I've been waiting for it for some time now."

"Then here is the perfect place for such events." Stan remarked.

A.J. blinked. "You've got to be kidding me. Having sex with our mates?"

Stan shrugged. "Why not? I mean even our soul-warrior copedam can have sex with each other. Each couple would have their own room for privacy."

"What does everyone say?" A.J. asked.

"I'm in." Helen nodded.

"We're in as well." Ememon; Zonemon, and Otazoidmon added.

"We're all in." Grace agreed.

"Wow. Hold on. You and Simon are only 16!" A.J. exclaimed.

"So? The rest of you get to do it!" Simon argued.

Stan put his hand on A.J.'s shoulder. "Its fine with me. Let them do it. Let them be wild for once. We're all free to do what we want here."

"One restriction. Nudity in privacy and with your mate; not out here." A.J. remarked.

"Fine by us." Amanda shrugged.

"Maybe we should wait until night?" Sapmon asked.

"Oh. What are you worried of?" Ememon asked.

"No. She's right. Special moments should happen at night." Otazoidmon agreed.

"Until then, what should we do?" Ranbimon asked.

"Stay in our rooms and chat, remember pass events, share secrets." A.J. shrugged.

"Excellent idea. Chit Chat would pass the time quick enough." Alex agreed.

"We're with it." The group agreed.

"One last thing: Which room should the couple take? The males' or females'?" Samantha asked.

"I'd personally prefer A.J.'s room." Helen shrugged.

"The male's room then." Amanda agreed.

Everyone went to their room...

* * *

"You know, the last time we were here was before Crescent Party." Helen remarked.

"Yeah. I remember. Helen, I've wanted to tell you something, but haven't got the chance to." A.J. commented.

"Well. We have all day." Helen smiled, sitting on A.J.'s bed.

A.J. went and sat next to her.

"Well. I've been having these dreams about you." A.J. started.

"What kind of dreams?" Helen asked.

"Friendship sort." A.J. replied.

"Tell me about them." Helen remarked.

A.J. sighed. He told her all about his dreams that had him and her in it...

* * *

"I've always wanted to play these board game nude with a girl." Stan smirked.

He and Samantha were both completely nude playing a board game...

* * *

"Grace?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." Grace replied.

Simon sighed. "I don't feel like having sex with you."

Grace's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't think of it as an offense. I just want to be ready. Right now I'm not." Simon explained.

"But don't you love me?" Grace asked.

"Of course I love you, dearly. You would always be the only one I love. I wouldn't want to have my first time with anyone else." Simon replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Grace asked.

Simon shrugged. "I guess we should wait until we're Stan's or A.J.'s ages. Maybe then I'd be ready."

Grace sat next to him. "I guess you're right. I probably ain't ready either. What about just sleeping together? In the same bed?"

Simon smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. With our clothes on though."

"Of course." Grace smiled.

The two laughed. Night approached slowly. Some had their first memorable night together; making love, while others are just having their first kiss...

* * *

The next day started as A.J. and Helen woke up, embracing each other. They were covered by the covers but it was obvious that there was activity last night. The two faced each other, smiling...

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: SNOW BATTLE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	3. Snow Battle

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Lost Andalus  
Episode 3: "Snow Battle"  
Ramadan '05/Eid Al-Adha '08 Gifts**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Winter in Lost Andalus:_

A.J. and the others spent a memorable first night together, including their soul-warrior copedam, one way or another. A new day has just started. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?" A.J. asked.

Helen smiled. "Yep. I would guess that the first time is unforgettable, one way or another. I wouldn't have done it with anyone else."

"I wonder if Grace did it with Simon." A.J. remarked.

Helen blinked. "Wow, wait. We were just talking about us, what made it change to your foster sister?"

A.J. sighed. "I really consider her my blood sister."

"Blood sister or foster sister! You ruined the fun of the night we had!" Helen sighed.

A.J. closed his eyes; he knew he couldn't do anything to cheer Helen up right away. Helen got out of bed and put her clothes on. She went into A.J.'s room bathroom and took a shower there...

* * *

Grace and Simon were in their clothes, embracing each other in the bed. They woke up, staring at each other. Grace smiled.

"I'm glad we didn't do it." She remarked.

"So am I! We'll have to take showers if we did do it." Simon smiled.

"You're absolutely right... When we do it in the future, let's do it here even if it means taking a shower the next morning." Grace decided.

"I'm with you on that." Simon agreed.

"Promise?" Grace asked.

"Promise." Simon replied.

Grace hugged Simon. Simon hugged her back. The two kissed each other passionately on the lips. A few moments later they got out of bed and headed towards the window. They both gasped once seeing the snow. The snow covered the ground thickly. It was so clean; white, and pure.

"Wow!" Simon whispered.

"Beautiful!" Grace sighed.

Grace turned to Simon.

"What do you say we go out and play in it?" Grace asked.

"Sure thing. We could play Snowballs; Snowman, or the most exciting: Snow Fort." Simon agreed.

"I'm with Snow Fort." Grace decided.

"Let's hurry then and tell the others." Simon urged.

"Maybe some of the others are still busy." Grace noted.

Simon sighed. "You're probably right. Let's go anyway, just you and me. We could play Snowballs against each other."

"Alright! I'm in!" Grace agreed.

The two rushed out of Simon's room and out of Emerald Mansion. They had their snow clothes on...

* * *

Once outside, Simon jumped into the air and landed on the snow, face first. Simon's arms were stretched out as well as his legs. The snow was soft under him. He held his breath so that the snow won't turn into ice. Simon moved his arms upwards and downwards, his legs sideways. Grace laughed at him. Once done, Simon carefully got off of the snow angel he made. He moved back towards Grace.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Neatly done. It's done on your back though." Grace remarked.

"I know. I thought I'd do it differently anyway." Simon shrugged.

"Because you were already that way anyway." Grace giggled.

"Yeah. You're right." Simon sighed.

"My turn." Grace smiled.

She turned around and ran backwards. To Simon's surprise, she was pretty well at it. It was one of the things she was taught on her personal journey. Without warning, Grace let her back drop into the snow. She was some distance from Simon. Simon went up to her. Grace closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She moved her arms backwards and forwards, her legs sideways. Grace carefully got off of the snow angel she made. She moved back beside Simon.

A.J. and the others came out greeting the snow. Samantha started playing with Stan, snowballing him. Amanda and Alex just sat down, looked at each other and smiled. Helen took a deep breath, smelling the freshness of the snow. A.J. took a deep breath as well.

'Hey! Why don't I prepare them breakfast later on?' A.J. thought.

'Breakfast?' Emeraldmon asked.

'Comet! You know pretty well that I can cook!' A.J. remarked.

'And dance.' Emeraldmon grinned.

'Hey! How were you and Crownmon able to... You know, while the two of you were like that?' A.J. asked.

'Actually. It was because of that, which we're like this now.' Emeraldmon blushed.

A.J. nodded. Wizardmon; Greemon; Stan's Jihamon; Emerald Agumon; Quinnmon; Sigmalmon; Shomon; Ememon; Zonemon; Equalmon; Emeraldmon; Samantha's Jihamon; Crownmon; Sapmon; Ranbimon, and Shetamon were all having fun running around in the snow. Stan and Samantha walked back to A.J. and Helen laughing.

"What do you say we play Snow Fort?" Stan asked.

Amanda; Alex; Simon, and Grace gathered around them once hearing it. A.J. shrugged.

"I'm up to it." A.J. nodded.

"We'll both be opposite team captains." Stan decided.

"Fair enough." A.J. agreed.

"We need a bat." Samantha commented.

"I've got it." Stan grinned, getting it out.

"The first one to reach the top gets first choice and has the Snow Fort." A.J. explained.

Stan nodded. He started, A.J. went next. They continued on going like that. While they were doing it, their soul-warrior copedam gathered around. Stan reached the top first, he smirked.

"I've got the fort." He smiled.

"Fine!" A.J. sighed.

He put the baseball bat aside.

'Shooting Star? How do you play?' Emeraldmon asked.

'Stan's team makes a small fort of snow and my team is to invade it, if we succeed, we win.' A.J. explained.

"How do play the game?" Ranbimon asked.

Helen explained it to the other soul-warrior copedam. Everyone helped built the fort with Stan, before they started choosing their team. Stan chose Samantha first. A.J. chose Emeraldmon first. They continued on choosing until there was no one left. A.J.'s team headed towards the opposite direction of the snow fort. He and his team made their own snowballs: three piles of them. Stan's team went into the fort and built their own piles of snow from around them.

Stan's team was the first to start the battle. Alex was the first to throw the first snowball. Amanda dodged it and threw her own, hitting Alex square in the face. He fell on his back, on the snow. He quickly got back up, but three snowballs from A.J.; Grace, and Shomon hit him again.

"Why am I being the only one targeted?" Alex asked.

Amanda grinned. "Sorry honey, but you're the only one going on offense."

Alex blinked. He turned to the rest of his team and saw them on their stomachs.

"We'll stay on the defensive for their final attack. Continue on with the offensive." Stan ordered.

Alex sighed. He quickly ducked, avoiding some snowballs. Once a snowball was thrown, A.J.'s team would make another. Alex grabbed a snowball and quickly threw it. It hit Shomon in his face. Lucky shot for Alex; he saw it. Some of Stan's teammates made more snowballs, replacing the ones Alex threw.

"Together now!" A.J. yelled.

When Alex looked up after some time, A.J.'s group swiftly and powerfully threw their snowballs at once. It hit a surprised Alex, forcing him onto his back. A.J.'s group silently, but quickly, moved towards the snow fort's wall. They brought all their snowballs with them. A.J.'s group started raining Stan and his team with snowballs from above, surprising them. They all got out of the fort and gathered snowballs, fighting back. Emeraldmon sneaked passed them.

He went into the fort and Alex was about to gasp, seeing it. Emeraldmon silenced him with a snowball. Alex fainted peacefully. Emeraldmon stroke back at Stan's team from the snow fort. It surprised Stan and his team. They all ducked from the snowballs and groaned. By Emeraldmon taking the fort, A.J.'s team as won. They cheered in joy.

"Now how about some breakfast?" A.J. asked...

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: PLEASURABLE SKILLS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	4. Pleasurable Skills

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Lost Andalus  
Episode 4: "Pleasurable Skills"  
Ramadan '05/Eid Al-Adha '08 Gifts**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Winter in Lost Andalus:_

The winter guests saw the beautiful sight of snow and went out to play in it. Some made Snow Angels. Stan and A.J. settled on Snow Fort. Helen explained the game to their soul-warrior copedam. Stan and his team won the fort. The two teams started the game. Eventually A.J.'s team won and conquered the Snow Fort through Emeraldmon. What did A.J. mean by breakfast? On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Yeah. We're hungry." Shomon panted.

"We'll start it right away." Helen remarked.

She and the girls were about to enter Emerald Mansion, but A.J. stopped them.

"Hold on! You and the rest can rest out here, while I'll handle breakfast." A.J. commented.

"You?" Alex asked, awake.

A.J. shrugged. "What's the matter with a guy preparing a meal? I would bet that I would do better than the girls anyway."

"Hey!" Helen looked offended.

"Just wait and taste." A.J. remarked.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Shomon asked.

"Play around." A.J. shrugged.

The group sighed.

"Sure thing. We'll wait." Grace decided.

"Good." A.J. nodded.

The group played around, while A.J. went back into the mansion...

* * *

A.J. was back in his mansion, planning for what to put on for breakfast. He quickly figured it out. He started to work on his plans, when Helen walked in and took a seat.

"A.J.? Have you ever fasted before?" Helen asked.

A.J. turned to her, surprised to see her. He blinked.

"Of course I do. In the Islamic Culture, it's a must for a Muslim to fast the holy month of Ramadan. Ramadan is part of the Islamic lunar calendar." A.J. replied.

"Is Ramadan the only Islamic holy month? Or is there others?" Helen asked.

"No, there are others. Tho Al-Hijja for instance. It's the last month in the Islamic lunar calendar. It's a holy month as well for the Muslims worldwide. It's the last of the Islamic lunar calendar; on it Muslims worldwide go to Mecca for pilgrimage. Don't forget I'm Muslim." A.J. smiled.

Helen chuckled. "Sure. Can you explain more about Ramadan to me?"

A.J. blinked.

"Sure. I'll try my best. First of all, we're currently not in Ramadan. In Ramadan or when a Muslim fasts any other time, which he or she can, it's from the first light to dusk. No eating is done through that time. A Muslim gets naturally more patient, even quiet. He or she does extra worship towards Allah, like doing more prayers and reading more Qur'an. It's a month of forgiving. Every Muslim should be polite with each other but nowadays there's no such thing except little or few of it.

"More prayers are done at the mosques. A prayer called Taraweeh is only done in Ramadan. It's done during the night after Isha', one of the five prayers and last prayer of the day." A.J. explained.

"What about a woman or girl?" Helen asked.

"What about them?" A.J. asked.

"What if they had their periods during Ramadan?" Helen asked.

"Two things, they redo their fasting that they missed during Ramadan after Ramadan but not right away, definitely before the next Ramadan. Two, they break their fasts, even if they didn't eat anything until dusk, then their fasting won't be accepted, because they're in their period. Why must they break their fast? Why isn't it accepted when they fast the whole time? Well, the wisdom behind that is that the girl or woman loses blood from her body.

"She has to eat to regain strength and health." A.J. explained.

"Anything else about Ramadan?" Helen asked.

A.J. sighed. "There's definitely more. I don't know everything about Ramadan, but those were a little bit more than the basics. Ramadan can be a whole lecture in itself. It's best if you want to learn more to ask a Muslim Scholar."

"What about fasting on other days? You mentioned that a Muslim may fast any other time. What's that all about?" Helen asked.

"Honestly, I'd love to go into the subject with you, but I have to deal with preparing breakfast." A.J. replied.

"May I help in any way?" Helen asked.

"Are you good at preparing food?" A.J. asked.

Helen glared at him. "What do you think?!"

A.J. laughed. "Sure you can help. Break a few eggs and beat them until its one slimy liquid. That'll help with the amulet."

Helen put on a white cooking apron around her waist..

"What about you? Have you been fasting Ramadan?" Helen asked, breaking some eggs.

"There was a time when I missed a few days in the passed years, but I never missed the whole month." A.J. replied.

"Isn't there any celebrations after Ramadan? After all, after all the fasting?" Helen asked.

"There is Eid Al-Fitr. The holiday of breaking the fasting. It lasts for three days after Ramadan. The first day is forbidden to fast on, but six days after that is allowed; it isn't a must." A.J. explained.

"How do you know all this?" Helen asked.

"A CD helped. That's a long story. Also I'm Muslim and got into Islamic traditions." A.J. replied.

Helen and A.J. talked while they prepared breakfast. With Helen's help, the speed increased in preparing breakfast...

* * *

A.J. went out and called the group in after the table in the dining room was set. Everyone went into the dining room and had their breakfast. After some bites...

"EMERALDMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... OTAZOIDMON!"

"CROWNMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... SHETAMON!"

"Um. This is really delicious. Good cooking A.J.!" Alex nodded.

"I never thought you'd be the cooking type of person." Simon remarked.

"Any man or boy can learn how to cook and excel in it." A.J. blinked.

"Hey, the lake's frozen. I was wondering if any of you would like to skate on the ice after breakfast." Stan suggested.

"I don't know. The ice might be thin." Helen warned.

"I'll take the risk and be the first to skate then. If I dive, I dive; if I don't, the rest of you can join me." Stan shrugged.

"Worth the risk. Finish your breakfast rink-mouth." A.J. remarked.

Stan blinked. He stopped eating for a moment. The rest of the group laughed...

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: ENJOY THE PURITY WHILE IT LASTS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	5. Enjoy the Purity while it lasts

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Lost Andalus  
Final Episode  
Episode 5: "A Night to Remember"  
Ramadan '05/Eid Al-Adha '08 Gifts**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Winter in Lost Andalus:_

A.J. prepared breakfast. He explained Helen some stuff about Ramadan. The two prepared the breakfast together and finished the preparation faster. Enjoy the last episode of the section. Hurrah! The sodas are on me! Let's party! That's the gift story for the Ramadan. On with the conclusion...

* * *

When everyone was done, they left their seats. Stan went and brought his ice skates out. The others followed to watch. A.J. stayed back to wash the dishes, Helen offered to stay and dry them.

"You think the ice is thin?" Helen asked.

"The lake's ice? I don't know. We'll find out soon enough. We'll take our ice skates with us, just in case." A.J. replied...

* * *

The group, minus A.J. and Helen, reached the frozen lake. Stan put on his ice skates and prepared himself.

"Do you know how to skate?" Emerald Agumon asked.

Stan blinked. "Uh. To some degree. Don't be surprised if I slip and fall on my butt."

"If you fall on your butt than you probably might break the ice." Shomon grinned.

"I know how to dive and swim." Stan argued.

"It's freezing cold down there." Grace remarked.

"Oh. Put a sock into it! Just watch me sissies." Stan grinned, getting onto the ice.

The first skate on the ice and Stan slipped onto his butt. The ice didn't break.

"I guess the ice is thick and firm enough then." Sigmalmon noted.

"Seems so." Alex agreed.

"Let's go get our skates." Simon remarked.

He rushed back to the mansion, followed by the others...

* * *

Simon met A.J. and Helen on the way; the two were carrying their ice skates. Simon noticed their feet and that they were wearing tennis rackets on their shoes.

"Stan checked the ice on the lake and its good. What are those for?" Simon asked, pointing at the rackets.

"They're to keep our feet out of the snow." A.J. replied.

"O.K. Bye." Simon nodded, rushing off.

"Well, it seems Stan didn't dive after all." A.J. sighed.

"He can be so reckless, I know." Helen nodded...

* * *

The two continued on their way and saw Stan continuously trying to control his balance, but he always failed by falling down different ways.

'I just realized that I don't know how to skate.' A.J. sweat-dropped.

"A.J.? Are you O.K.?" Helen asked.

"No. I can't skate." A.J. whispered.

Helen blinked. "Neither can I."

"Uh?" A.J. asked.

"There are things that I'm not good in you know." Helen remarked.

Alex and the rest of the group came back. Alex put on his skates and got onto the frozen lake. He skated like a pro.

"I'll go skiing." A.J. sighed. "That is at least a snow sport I can do."

"I'm coming with you." Helen decided.

"Sorry but I won't allow you to come with me. The path is too dangerous for beginners or amateurs. You can stay here and learn how to skate." A.J. retorted.

"I'm coming and that's it!" Helen hissed.

"Come and see the path first. When you see it, you can back down. I don't want any of my members: you included, to get injured while we're here." A.J. explained.

Helen sighed. "It was worth the shot. Have a fun time."

A.J. nodded. "Sure thing."

The others were watching Alex and his skating. Stan got out of the frozen lake. Amanda cheered her boyfriend on. Alex was already a member of the league from before; A.J. was the one who welcomed him in. A.J. went back to the mansion...

* * *

A.J. put his skating gear away and got his skiing gear.

'The path up the waterfall would be full of snow; it would be a challenge.' He thought.

He went towards one of the sides of the waterfall. He stopped momentarily, seeing Otazoidmon and Shetamon dancing gracefully on the frozen lake with their ice skates. A.J. blinked, he shrugged and continued on his way. He looked up the path and saw it full of snow, the path itself, but the path wasn't blocked. A.J. hiked up it. Once up, he threw his rackets downwards. They fell into the snow, not getting harmed. A.J. put his skis on and prepared himself.

"Let's see if I still have the talent." A.J. whispered.

With that, down he went. He went through the path that he paved up and reached the ground safely. Helen and Otazoidmon were there clapping for him. A.J. blinked and smiled sheepishly...

* * *

The days went on. Snow fell at night again and again. A.J. and Helen, with the others, learned how to skate. When snow fell, A.J. would ski down the path, clearing it to some degree. In no time A.J. learned to skate like a pro with Helen. The two danced together on the frozen lake once they were pros. Amanda and Alex joined them with Otazoidmon and Shetamon, and the others. So, they spent a marvelous winter, and a memorable one to that, in Lost Andalus...

**The End  
Section 6: Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Lost Andalus is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


End file.
